Charge Attacks
Charge Attacks (チャージ攻撃), alternatively called Strong Attacks or Power Attacks, are powerful moves often found in Warriors titles that can be executed by pressing (default setting on PlayStation ports). They often take time to execute and can be usually interrupted. Combining charge attacks with normal attacks ( , default setting on PlayStation ports) help players break through their opponent's defenses or to pull off more advanced attacks. To abbreviate these combos, sometimes fans refer to charge related combos by stating C and a variable number for the charge attack's sequence in the chain. For instance, , , , would be called C4 since the charge acts as the last attack. Here's a visual guide line that shows the common abbreviations for charge attacks. Additional attacks attached to a single charge attack is sometimes referred to as C# - # of the follow up (for example: , , , ( ) would be C3-1). While combo fans may refer to each tap individually, most players include these extra attacks when they refer to that particular charge. The formula for this combo chain has evolved over the years and each Warriors related series adds a new element to the system. Games Dynasty Warriors Expanding the original game's combos, Dynasty Warriors 2 began the series with a four button combo chain. The following title adds two more charge attacks. Jumping charges were added to the series in the fourth title; the fifth game grants all characters more unique jumping charge attacks than the previous installment. Each charge combo had its own properties and follow a general pattern for every character with little variation. The main exception to this is the sixth title's Renbu system. :C1: In previous titles, these attacks were simply slow strong attacks that instantly broke guards. Starting from Dynasty Warriors 4, they became unique to reflect a character's trait. :C2: A small, centralized attack that lifts enemies upward. Ideal for juggling foes for longer combos. This is very rarely an elemental activation attack, especially Dynasty Warriors 5. :C3: A chance on hit stunning attack. Dynasty Warriors 4 and the fifth title replaces this with the Charge Rush, a multi-input chain combo that ends with either a stun or a stagger on hit. Increasing the weapon level and button taps ( ) could raise the number of attacks performed. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the attacks may be throws. :C4: Powerful attack that sends enemies flying several meters away. The range will change depending on the character/weapon, and it may be the best crowd clearing attack on them (due to often inflicting crashing knockback). :C5: Added in Dynasty Warriors 3. Varies based on title. For the third and fourth title, it was a combo sequence that trapped enemies within range, known as the Charge Drive. Characters would strike their foe upwards and another tap of the charge button could smash their aerial foe downwards with a single strike. The fifth title changes it to an area of effect attack, sometimes one with a good distance in front of the character, to launch multiple enemies up in the air. Dynasty Warriors 7 mixes these traits with a few additions based on the weapon being used. In the third and fourth titles, the attack automatically locks onto the most recent single target for the entire sequence (even if they are K.O.ed). This is dropped by Dynasty Warriors 5. :C6: Added in Dynasty Warriors 3. An attack unique for each character/weapon. Depending on the character/weapon, the attack can be a single strike, a multi-input sequence, a throw, or something else entirely. These charges usually become available for characters equipped with their third or final weapons. Dynasty Warriors 6 simplifies the combo system by making the charge attacks their own four-button combo chain. The charge button can also be held to unleash a wide crowd clearing attack. Jumping charges were given a renovation and dashing charges for each character was added. Some characters shared weapons and movesets, but the differences of the shared actions between each character were their personalized effects for charge attacks, nature of their Special Attacks, or Musou finishes. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce adds aerial charge attack strings and a dash charge (press while dashing). EX Attacks in Dynasty Warriors 7, or attacks created for each character affiliated with a particular weapon type, were essentially extended charge attacks (for instance, C3-1 or C1-1) that changed based on the character. To avoid confusion with EX Attacks, the charge attacks for each weapon moveset don't require multiple charge taps as its predecessors. EX Attacks are the only unique charge attack for characters; otherwise, characters use each weapon in the same manner. Jumping charges and dashing charges were also removed, though the former was brought back in the eighth installment in the style of the prior Warriors Orochi installment. Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors is limited to C4 combos but features longer finishes if the player taps multiple times. Similar earlier Dynasty Warriors titles at the time, the weapon decided the number of attacks the character could perform. Jumping charges for this series are similar to the jumping charges introduced in Dynasty Warriors 4, only cover less area around the character, and are able to hit targets lying on the ground. Samurai Warriors 2 started the trend of assigning moveset types for each character. *'Charge' (Power in later titles): C1~C4 with two bonus charges, giving up to a total of three inputs. Strongest attacks are charges. *'Normal': Chain total climbs up to C8 but only one button input is needed for each charge attack (there are exceptions for some characters). Normal attacks are stressed up to 12 inputs. *'Special': C1~C4 have one bonus charge and two special skills are assigned to character. Balanced reliance on charge and normal attacks, where the latter moves are always at 2 inputs. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends adds a new charge attack (C5 or C9) that often combines elements with the characters' R1 skills. These attacks were kept with a few alterations for the third title, while in the fourth title only the Special moveset type possesses such C5 attacks (some Special characters' C5's may or may not have extra inputs). Several charge attacks, both grounded and aerial, can be canceled with the Spirit Charge as long as the character touches the ground. Samurai Warriors 4 changes C1 to be the starters for the new Hyper moveset. It adds another moveset type Hyper; characters under this type will have a heavier reliance on Hyper attacks with their default chain having 8 inputs by default (as opposed to 6), and breaking the recycled Hyper C2~C5 concept by having more varied finishers. Their normal and charge attack schemes are also roughly the same as the Special-type characters as well, but overall their performance against generals are hampered due to higher resistance against Hyper Attacks. All airborne attacks and charge attacks alike can now be Spirit Cancelled like in Warriors Orochi 3. Warriors Orochi In the first title, characters from both Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors retain their original charge combos albeit with some minor changes in elemental activation. The sequel rectifies a few of these modifications in favor of keeping each attack style faithful to their game of origin. For instance, characters from the Dynasty Warriors series can instantly perform mounted charge attacks once again while the ability to stomp or leap with horses is now reserved for the Samurai Warriors cast. However, the sequel nerfs the aforementioned elemental activation, with a majority of C1 and C2 attacks no longer applying it, and only on specific parts of multiple-input charge attacks (mainly the final inputs; Cao Cao's C6 is the only exception on both first and final inputs only). Warriors Orochi 3 brings back jump charges for the Dynasty Warriors characters. Characters who use the same weapon movesets gain charge attacks to distinguish them from other users, with the only exception being jump charges, since same weapon categories all now share the same jump charge. The combo styles of the original and collaboration characters are based on either Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors. Figures from Japanese mythology use Samurai Warriors 2 charge attack types; characters derived from Chinese folklore or Western settings utilize the Dynasty Warriors style of charge moves. Both Technique and Wonder types can inflict critical hits with their charge attacks throughout the series. The former inflicts them through any airborne hit. The latter inflicts them on stunned or staggering targets. The latter type can also unlike in Samurai Warriors 3, Spirit Cancel any airborne charge attacks, be it mainly aerial attacks or any moves that bring the user into the air (which is carried over to Samurai Warriors 4). Dynasty Warriors: Gundam The first title sticks close to the C4 combo system. Although it may vary with the Mobile Suit (MS), the C1 in this series usually acts as a quick long-ranged attack. The pilot will either shoot from their head turrets or from the rifle that their Suit is holding. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 also introduced the idea of the Boost Attack. After certain charge attacks, the player may tap (Dash) immediately after their chain has finished. Their MS will perform a damaging thrust forward and may continue their offensive. Players can also use this avoid leaving their backs open. They can normally use this attack up to three times in a row. Its sequel adjusts the charge attacks based on a Suit's tier. Level 1 Suits (like Gundam) can perform six charge attacks and will likely have additions attached to them. Level 2 Suits (MS that are specially made for characters) retain the four charge attacks from before. Level 3 Suits (mass-produced MS) only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 gives a few Mobile Suits charge attack makeovers, changing a few properties or attacks based on the series's second moveset. A few secondary MS (C4 only MS) were remodeled to have C6 combos available. Returning mass-produced MS also gain a dashing/aerial charge and a secondary charge attack. Unlike the other Warriors titles, the Suit that the pilot is using determines how the player can attack. The pilots themselves give supplementary abilities to their Suit's capabilities with their individual Stats and Skills. This is particularly pressed in the second title. Charge attacks also do not regularly break an enemy's guard, requiring good timing and patience if the player wants to use them during battle. Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors mixes the C6 combo system with the C5 system. The C1 move is often used to set certain attacks to make them more powerful. Crimson Sea Kessen __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay